zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Quad Cannon Position
Introduction The Quad Cannon Position is a standard issue GLA anti-infantry/aircraft defensive structure. Overview The Quad Cannon Position consists of a salvaged WW2 American M45 Quadmount AA gun operated by a gunner seated between the two double cannons. The cannon's main turret can spin at 360° thanks to a rotative platform underneath and is surrounded by sandbags on the sides. A camo net serves as the defence's roof to protect it from the enemy's eye in case of an attack. Just like other GLA defensive structures, the Quad Cannon Position is available at Rank 1 once a Barracks is built and does not need base power to work so you can build as many of them as you like without fearing of a blackout. Also this structure can gain veterancy, which means that once it reaches the elite level, it will be able to repair itself and won't need a Worker to take care of such a task. Third advantage: the defence can upgrade itself with Camo Netting to make it stealthed so unless the enemy has radars at his/her disposal, you will be able to ambush his/her infantry/air assault forces and drown them in bullets; you can also upgrade it with AP Bullets (except if you're playing as Dr Thrax) to increase its firepower. Finally, even if the Quad Cannon Position isn't as durable as its American and Chinese counterparts, it won't be totally lost in case it is destroyed: like for any GLA structure, there is a tunnel hole underneath from where a Worker will be sent to rebuild the defensive position anew, however this means that it will lose its stealth abilities and will need to be reupgraded with a Camo Netting, it will also lose its veterancy. Now it is very important to note that even if this structure presents a lot of advantages, it also has weaknesses. First, it is quite a fragile defence, especially to artillery. Second, the Quad Cannon Position is extremely effective against infantry, aircraft and light vehicles, even more once upgraded with AP bullets; but it is absolutely helpless against tanks, do not hope to stop an armoured assault with this. Third, although it can gain veterancy, it takes a lot of time and a lot of enemy casualties to reach even the first level so keep a Worker nearby for repairs. Fourth, it is not exactly a cheap defence so try not to kill your economy in building too many of those unless you have a more-than-stable income. Upgrades * Camo Netting - The Quad Cannon Position becomes stealth. * AP Bullets - Increases the Quad Cannon Position's firepower by 25% (not available for Dr Thrax). Assessment Pros: * Early game defensive structure (requires Barracks). * Can gain veterancy (self-repair ability available at level 2/elite level). * Very effective against infantry, aircraft and light vehicles. * Can upgrade itself with Camo Netting to become stealthed. * Can be automatically rebuilt in case it is destroyed thanks to GLA Holes. * Does not need power to work. Cons: * Ineffective against tanks, even with AP Bullets upgrade. * Quite expensive ($1,200). * Loses veterancy and stealth ability once rebuilt. * More fragile than similar structures of other factions. See also * Anti-Tank Cannon Position * Howitzer Position Trivia * Originally, the Quad Cannon position is a possible variation of the defensive position, which is a modular defensive structure that can be built into either this, an AT Cannon Position or a Howitzer Position. It was eventually made into its own independent structure. Gallery Camo Quad.png|Quad Cannon Position upgraded with Camo Netting Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Structures Category:Defensive Structures